masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Greer
Lucas Greer is a member of Alec Ryder's Pathfinder team. Greer wakes up disoriented and feeling extremely hungover from hibernation in the Cryo Bay aboard the Hyperion. The first thing he remembers is he was floating for a while, because the ark encountered something that knocked out its artificial gravity. A technician attends to him and coaxes him back to lucidity and fighting shape, as he's needed on the Pathfinder team to investigate the event. Greer sits opposite Dusty Kirkland in a ready room of Hyperion's hangar bay when Ryder's offspring and Cora Harper arrive. Greer joined the Andromeda Initiative out of a desire to be a trailblazer, imagining it may have been what Neil Armstrong, the first man on Luna, felt like. Kirkland tells him Alec technically will have the honor of first setting foot on Andromeda since he's the Pathfinder, so Greer settles for Buzz Aldrin instead. Kirkland shoots that down too, since Cora serves as Alec's number two, and preempts number three (Pete Conrad) because that's himself. Kirkland then hatches a scheme where they can cater to the other colonists by using their jobs on the Pathfinder team for tourism, and Greer agrees with it, except he doesn't want any flying in that messed up space cloud that damaged the ark. If Ryder Jr. talks to them, Greer inquires about what's going on, and has several responses depending on Ryder's input. If told the sensors are scrambled, he muses their training would be wasted if not put to good use. If Ryder relays their father's curt instructions, Greer equally responds in a short manner. If he learns they're already above Habitat 7, Greer calls dibs on any islands they find. If Ryder tells them to buckle up due to all the people running around the bridge with their hair on fire, Greer is unsure how to respond to that. During the voyage down to the planet with Kirkland, Ryder, Liam Kosta, and David Fisher, their ship is blasted by lightning although they all manage to land in scattered locations relatively unscathed. Fisher, Kirkland, and Greer meet up, then the latter two leave again to seek help. Greer becomes cornered in a cave by some hostile natives of the Andromeda galaxy, though he tries to signal for help by covertly tapping his mic. If Greer isn't rescued, he ends up dead on an operating table in a facility by the base of the nearby atmospheric processor. He appears to have been shot by the aliens then pulled apart to see what's inside. Because the Pathfinder team is in the middle of a firefight Alec vows to retrieve Greer's body later, but subsequent events make it unclear if the rest of the team followed through. If Greer is rescued by Ryder and Liam, he asks if they saw anyone else from the team. The latter two want to look for Alec's shuttle, so Greer plans to look for supplies then head back to the main crash site. Upon Ryder's return to Hyperion's cryo bay later, Greer can be found receiving medical attention. He has learned that Kirkland and Alec died on the mission. Kirkland was Greer's friend, and his demise makes him realize he isn't cut out for the Pathfinder life. He lets Ryder know he's leaving the team, and they part in friendly terms. Category:Hyperion